Une Passagère Différente
by Mana2702
Summary: Toby est malentendant et d'habitude les passagers de son taxi n'essaient pas de lui parler. Mais un jour une passagère va tout changer. [Resonance]


_**Ce texte est écrit pour le défi numéro 5 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : votre personnage se retrouve dans une situation de handicap. Peut être de son point de vue ou par quelqu'un d'autre. Placer les mots « pomme » et « glace ».**_

_**fandom : Resonance.**_

_**Note de l'auteur : En plus de répondre au défi je dédie ce texte à mon amie Marina Lancel Fiquet ^^**_

* * *

Toby conduisait tranquillement et prudemment comme toujours. Une jeune femme fit signe depuis le bord de la route. Le blond vérifia ses rétros et se gara prudemment. La jeune femme sourit et grimpa à bord. C'est alors qu'elle vit le mot indiquant qu'il était malentendant et qu'il fallait parler lentement et distinctement. Elle donna donc l'adresse où elle devait aller : la bibliothèque. Le chauffeur s'engagea sur la route et commença à rouler. Il demanda tout en conduisant :

-Vous aimez lire quoi ?

-Les biographies, des rois et des reines.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, comment vous le savez ?

-Votre accent. Vous parlez très bien mais vous avez un léger accent. D'où êtes-vous ?

-Je suis française.

-Ah, il paraît que c'est très joli, je n'y ai jamais été personnellement.

-Vous devriez y aller pour vous en rendre compte par vous-même. Je m'appelle Marina au fait, je vois que vous c'est Toby.

-Oui, enchanté. Alors, quel roi ou quelle reine va attiser votre curiosité cette fois ?

-Louis XIV.

-Le Roi Soleil.

Le blond avait dit cela en français ce qui fit très plaisir à Marina. Elle sourit :

-Bravo, c'était parfait !

-C'est vrai ? Comme je m'entends pas bien quand je parle, j'étais pas sûr de l'avoir dit correctement.

-Si c'était très bien, félicitations. Vous avez beaucoup de mérite en tout cas, de discuter avec vos passagers malgré tout. Quand on voit que les chauffeurs, même lorsqu'ils entendent parfaitement, ne prennent quasiment jamais cette peine !

Toby lui sourit à travers le rétroviseur central et tourna, ils étaient presque arrivés. Marina demanda :

-Et vous, qu'aimez-vous faire quand vous ne conduisez pas ?

-J'aime la musique, sentir la musique ! C'est une sensation unique, vous entendez les notes, moi je les ressens physiquement. J'aime aussi lire, beaucoup. Je suis très curieux de nature.

La jeune française sourit, elle le trouvait très sympathique, et il parlait de façon tout à fait correcte malgré son handicap. Quelques instants plus tard, le taxi se gara sur le côté et Marina sourit :

-Bon... merci de m'avoir emmenée en tout cas.

-Mais de rien, je vous en prie.

Elle paya et lui sourit en sortant de la voiture. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir, mais elle ne savait pas non plus quoi inventer pour rester. Finalement alors qu'elle s'éloignait elle entendit Toby l'appeler :

-Excusez moi, Marina.

-Oui ?

Elle se retourna avec surprise. Le blond lui sourit :

-Vous aimez les glaces ?

-Oui beaucoup, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais vous inviter à en manger une, si vous êtes libre cet après-midi. Je finis de travailler à 15h alors...

-Ce sera avec plaisir. À quel parfum allez-vous prendre ?

-Pomme, je sais que c'est un choix peu courant mais c'est mon préféré.

Marina se mit à rire, en effet elle ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Toby se passa une main sur la nuque en souriant, il avait l'air si timide c'était adorable. Il lança :

-Si vous préférez je peux venir vous récupérer ici tout à l'heure. Comme ça je vous conduirez chez le meilleur glacier de la ville.

-Marché conclu, à tout à l'heure Toby.

-A tout à l'heure Marina.

Il lui sourit et vit qu'un autre passager l'appelait. Le blond fit donc un signe de la main à la belle française et partit.

* * *

À l'heure convenue Marina se trouvait devant la bibliothèque et Toby arriva. Il descendit de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. La française fut charmée par tant de galanterie. Il l'emmena dans une rue tranquille où se trouvait un petit glacier. Ils entrèrent et le patron sourit en ouvrant grand les bras :

-Toby, mon garçon, ça faisait si longtemps !

Toby l'enlaça et le duo s'installa à une table. Marina lui dit par le langage des signes :

-Si vous voulez on peut parler comme ça, c'est vous qui décidez.

Le visage de Toby s'illumina et il répondit de la même façon :

-Décidément vous êtes surprenante ! Je suis vraiment content que vous parliez le langage des signes, si peu de gens le connaisse ! Je ne veux pas vous embarrasser, tout le monde va vous regarder bizarrement si on continue.

-Je m'en moque, je veux que vous vous sentiez le plus à l'aise possible. J'imagine que c'est moins fatiguant de signer que de devoir lire sur les lèvres non ?

-Si... vous êtes vraiment exceptionnelle Marina !

La jeune femme sourit, elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de compliments en si peu de temps. Le serveur s'approcha et prit leur commande. Un groupe d'ados ricana dans un coin en les voyant discuter par les signes :

-Regarde mec, les deux gogoles qui parlent avec les mains ! Ils sont vraiment trop cons !

Marina se tourna et leur lança un regard noir :

-Manque de chance les gars, moi j'entends très bien, c'est mon ami qui est malentendant. Ça vous pose un problème que nous discutions comme ça ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire on ne fait même pas de bruit donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut vous déranger ! Si vous n'êtes pas contents de voir ça vous n'avez qu'à partir ! Je pense que mon ami est beaucoup moins gogole que vous, comme vous dites !

Les ados plongèrent le nez dans leur coupe de glace, surpris par l'intervention de la jeune femme. Toby posa sa main sur celle de Marina et sourit tristement en articulant :

-J'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas grave. C'était pour éviter ce genre de réactions que je vous ai proposé de ne pas signer.

-Je me moque de ces petits cons ! Vous avez autant le droit de vous exprimer que n'importe qui ! Vous êtes bien plus gentil et poli que la plupart des gens qui entendent parfaitement ! Je ne supporte pas que l'on se moque de quelqu'un à cause d'un handicap quel qu'il soit ! Et en plus ils ont eux aussi des défauts puisque tout le monde en a !

Et là, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Toby se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa. Le blond sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que votre appel tombe sur moi ! Jamais personne n'avait été aussi gentil et compréhensif envers moi à part ma mère !

Marina ne put retenir un petit rire face à cette comparaison, mais en même temps ce constat l'alarmait. Les gens étaient vraiment méchants, personne ne méritait d'être traité comme un monstre sous prétexte qu'il avait un handicap. Le duo continua de discuter, ils sentaient qu'ils étaient sur de bons rails et qu'ils allaient sûrement faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
